


Fortrengte Minner

by WeAre_AllOfUs_Mad



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAre_AllOfUs_Mad/pseuds/WeAre_AllOfUs_Mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When (y/n) regains consciousness, she's in a room and her memories are gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortrengte Minner

“Damon, you are such an idiot! Do you have any idea what this is going to do to he-”  
The first voice didn’t finish its statement before a large object collided with a wall. I made sure my body didn’t jump at the reverberating sound of metal clanging to the floor after it had collided with the vertical surface.  
“Well, I didn’t see you coming up with a plan to save her Stefan!” a second voice, deeper than the first, countered with an edge of annoyance and nervousness.  
After that there was little to no talking in the room while I lay on the bed quietly. Mirroring my breathing as that of someone in deep sleep, I racked my brain for possible conclusions as to what was going on. My muscles clenched painfully when I came to the realization that before I entered consciousness today, I had no other memories, nothing. My harsh movement brought the attention of my unknown companions back to me, and I felt a cooling hand against the small of my back. This person guided me into a sitting position, and then moved the hand on my back to rest on my shoulder. I kept my eyes closed as I tried to stifle the panic rising inside my chest.  
“Hey,” the man shushed. “It’s alright, you’re safe now. Could you open your eyes please?”  
I didn’t want to at first, but the hand on my shoulder began to massage my aching muscles and the voice kept uttering “please” in a quiet and soothing tone. After a few moments of this slightly hypnotic approach, my eyes cracked open ever so slightly.  
“There you go,” the man smiled at me.  
My body jerked back in shock at the sight before my eyes. This man was extraordinarily handsome, with a brilliant blue hue for eyes. His facial features struck me dumb, and it was all I could do to stop myself from reaching out to see if this face was real. This man’s high cheek bones and solid jawline were the second thing that I took notice of. Above his intense eyes sat a casual disarray of near black hair that matched the dark color of his sculpted eyebrows and unusually long eyelashes. He chuckled while I sat there studying him, and I watched in awe as the sound waves vibrated his porcelain throat.  
“Do you see something you like?” he smirked and winked casually.  
I was snapped out of my trance at his statement, and my environment came back to me suddenly. With an awkward clearing of my throat, I averted my eyes from the angel sitting before me and focused very directly on the room around us. He and I were sitting in a moderately large bedroom. On one side there was an oak dresser that had various makeup and hair care products scattered across the surface, and next to that stood a full-length mirror that had a frame of wire Celtic knots. Parallel to this side of the room was a wardrobe that matched the wood of the dresser; it was partially open, revealing a wide variety of jackets, mostly ones made of leather. Referring to the other two walls in the room, one was just an ordinary door with nothing near it, but the other was were the bed was and next to this bed was an extravagant archway that looked like it lead out to a balcony.  
“What do you remember from last night?” he said softly, bringing my attention back to him.  
I looked up at the ceiling to figure out how to answer his question--How had I missed the chandelier?--to the best of my abilities. Looking back down and into the man’s eyes, I opened my mouth and started to say something when the other man from earlier returned to the room. He looked fairly similar to the man beside me, but with caramel colored hair and perhaps not quite as handsome. Immediately after laying my eyes on him, I was struck by the feeling that I could trust him in the same way a sister would trust her brother. If only I could remember who he was.  
I turned my head towards the man with black hair, and my body shook with the effort made to try to remember him. Tears flowed down my cheeks, and my body trembled with sobs.  
“I can’t remember anything!” I exclaimed with a broken voice, my head moving back and forth between the two men.  
“I don’t know where I am, who I am, or who either of you are.”  
Both of their faces paled significantly, if that were even possible. The caramel haired man bit his lip and rushed out of the room.  
“Stefan!” the dark haired man cried out.  
“Just, keep her entertained, Damon! I’m going to go ask Bonnie what she suggests!” Stefan yelled back as a response.  
Damon dropped his head into his hands in a gesture of one experiencing extreme amounts of pain. His head snapped back when I found myself incapable of holding in my despair any longer.  
“What happened to me?!” I cried out while my body shook with emotions.  
With a trembling hand, he reached out to gently push the hair away from my face. It was then that I realized how close the two of us were, and I inhaled deeply, quickly registering a scent I knew, but couldn’t put a name to. It was sweet and spicy at the same time. I breathed in deeply, and the scent engulfed me to the point where I found myself at home with its unknown familiarity.  
While I was busy doing this, Damon flattened his hand on my cheek and pushed it back to thread his fingers through my hair. I leaned into the touch, and marveled at the warmth that radiated from the digits. Damon locked eyes with me as he guided my face to his and turned his head to gently press his lips to mine. My eyes flitted shut at the contact, and my mouth moved with a memorized rhythm, so even if my mind had no memory of the world, my body still remembered. After a moment, he pulled away and waited for me to re-open my eyes.  
“I’m going to tell you everything, but only if you promise me you won’t freak out and you won’t run away,” Damon promised.  
I nodded my confirmation.  
“Alright,” Damon took a large breath in. “Your name is (y/n), you’re 23 years old, and yesterday you were killed by a couple of supernatural hunters who were coming after myself and Stefan because we’re vampires.”  
He paused to give me time to process this, and I looked at him bewildered. How could I have died, when I was awake and talking to him now? I made a motion for him to continue, and he released the breath of air he had been holding in anticipation.  
“We’ve been dating since you were 21, and yesterday I had asked you to marry me over diner. While on a walk in the woods outside, Elena, who is Stefan’s wife, rushed to us and let us know that the house was under attack. With the two of us racing behind her, she sprinted back to the front lawn where some men were holding down Caroline and trying to push a stake through her chest. One of them saw me, and pulled out another stake to drive it through past my rib cage and into my heart. You got between myself and him, taking the blow yourself. After that, well, you could say everybody went into a terrifying rage, because we’re all pretty protective of you, since you’re the only human here. Anyway, a couple of the hunters managed to escape, but the rest are currently in deep freeze downstairs. You were losing a lot of blood, and you wouldn’t focus on anything. You were dying, and I couldn’t, I couldn’t let you die.”  
Damon stopped there for a moment a wiped at tears that had spilled past his eyelashes. He appeared shaken, and couldn’t regain his composure for a few moments. I simply sat there patiently, and allowed him to have his space. There was a fierce sadness in his eyes when he looked back at me and continue his tale in a gravelly tone.  
“I cut into my arm and had you drink my blood before you died. You’re awake now because your body is transitioning into that of a vampire. If you drink blood before my blood settles out of your system, you’ll fully transition. If you don’t, you’ll crumble and die,” he finished as simply as he could.  
“Why didn’t you just feed me the extra blood yourself?” I whispered in a hushed tone.  
“I wanted to give you the choice of whether or not you wanted this,” he choked out, looking away.  
I reached out my hand and clasped it around his.  
“We’ve been talking for a little while this morning, and if there’s one thing I’m certain of about myself, it’s that I feel at home with you,” I spoke softly, trying not to startle him. “How long will the blood stay in my system?”  
“Uh,” he sniffed, and thought a moment. “I think three days at minimum. Usually it’s less time than that, but, um, I gave you a lot of blood.”  
He still wasn’t looking at me, so I cupped my hand beneath his chin and turned his face back towards mine.  
“I’ll drink the blood, but I really would like to see if it’s possible to retain my memories first,” I spoke lightly.  
He nodded his head, and pulled himself off the bed to stand in front of me. Only then did I realize how tall he was, and when I took his hand to get to my feet, I felt small in comparison to him. Damon towered over me, but not in the way that someone would do when they wanted to intimidate. No, he stood as though he would stop anything that came for me, even Death itself. Our hands still entwined together, the two of us began to walk through the halls. Stefan was waiting for us at the foot of the steps.  
“I called Bonnie, she’s on her way,” he informed us.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering turning this into a series, which explains why I ended it the way I did. However, I don't know if it's any good, so please let me know. Thanks! :-)


End file.
